


That's Just Ducky

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald's been away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Just Ducky

**Author's Note:**

> Another Damned Dialog fic. For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Oswald has a crush" Friday Drabble Challenge. Posted there and linked at my main blog. All things _Life on Mars_ belong to Auntie Beeb and Kudos. All things _NCIS_ belong to CBS and Bellasario. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> [Comm posting with comments](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1691268.html?thread=20832132#t20832132)

That's Just Ducky

“Where the hell were you, Spear? Thought we would have to start stacking the stiffs in the corridor.”

“The annual pathologists’ conference in Edinburgh. You know, it’s amazing some of the new techniques they’re using… There’s this one specialist with some brilliant findings. In fact, some of them are things D.I. Tyler’s been mentioning. Maybe I should take him with me next year?”

“Great, just what I need, stiffs _and_ paperwork piling up everywhere. Well, then – Arms tonight?”

“Sorry; I have company. Ducky came back with me to see our set-up.”

“ _Ducky_?”

“Yes?”

“D.C.I. Gene Hunt – Donald Mallard.”


End file.
